Talk:Vi/@comment-26251295-20150510222227/@comment-9705522-20150525154800
You wont see Vi charge her Q. 1550 range, thats 450 more than max sight range (not even assuming that there are brushes/walls obstructing your view). Not to mention how low of a cooldown her Q has, so she can just try again. And even if you see her and try to move back, guess what? Not gonna help. You got 1.25 seconds where Vi is 15% slower. In those 1.25 seconds you will, at best, get about 90 units up on her. Compared to the 750 she gets, thats nothing. She will get damaged, but she is still a Juggernaut. She can just shrug off the damage (unless you focus everything on her, in which case her team will destroy you. Which is bad). Here is the thing. She ults, and finishes it. She is not ccd anymore. The ADC still is (the ADC is disabled about a second longer than Vi is). Vi will now hit the ADC who cant do anything (Its a knockup, so it cant be reduced or cleansed), and get him down to less than 50%. Again, this is something the ADC cant do anything about, and even his team will usually not be able to stop. Now at this point her team is also clashing into your team. You have 3 options. One, you fight the enemy team and Vi. Vi will barely take any damage and finish of your ADC with ease. Two, you focus on Vi. She still will have brought down your ADC to low hp. While you are killing Vi (which, since the ADC wont be able to fully fight, will still take a while), her team is killing you and WILL win the teamfight (unless you have a massive advantage despite Vis ult). Three, you abandon your ADC and Vi, go for their ADC and kill him, bringing the fight to a 4v4 that just slightly advantages Vis team. Those are the only 3 options. Clearly, none of them are good. In all of them either your ADC, or your team die. The only one where you can reliably have a chance of winning is when you just let your ADC die while ignoring Vi. But that sucks for the ADC, because the best way to win a teamfight for his team is for him to not be a factor. He might as well go afk past 30 minutes, because thats all he will be doing. Oh, but Vi also does that. While being tanky. And unstoppable. And here is the thing. Dealing with Leblanc? Extremely easy. Stay far away from her (max range is 1200 and requires her to throw away all of her damage, causing her to be incapable of killing you), let your team CC her, and kill her. She isnt tanky, she isnt unstoppable, and her range is significantly lower. Same goes for any assassin. Thats the thing. ALL assassins have counterplay. Vi does not have counterplay AT ALL. You can flash from Leblanc. In fact, you can do so before she even hits you and lead her to her death. You cant however flash away from Vi, because her ult will hit you, you will be burst down, and you wont be able to do anything about it. MF is actually not much worse than other ADC. Because here is the thing. Whether you have a dash or CC does not matter when it comes to Vi. At the point at which you can fight again, you will have your armor shredded, your Movement speed slowed, and your HP nearly gone. You can delay Vi killing you, but you cannot prevent it, without causing your team to likely lose. Likewise, Snares are equally useless, all they do is delay Vi, not stop her. And thats the issue. Because what Vi does is that she causes one player to die as soon as she ults him, or for the enemy team to lose. No matter what you chose, it sucks, and usually, it sucks most for the ADC. Thats why she is a 10^21 times more toxic than all other champions in league combined.